


Hands

by snowflake97



Series: 365 Day Writing Challenge [11]
Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: I'll Take That Hand Now, M/M, NatM3, Spoilers if you haven't seen Secret of the Tomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octy and Jed during the adventure in the British Museum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Руки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750897) by [AlyonaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL)



Upside down in an air vent was somewhere Octavius never thought he would be, let alone die. 

Not entirely hearing what Jedediah said, only knowing that it had something to do with dying, Octavius said “Hold my hand!”, wanting to share his final moments with the cowboy doing something remotely intimate, even if he was never going to get to tell him of his feelings. 

Even though Jedediah didn’t reject him - a “Why?” is not a rejection, technically speaking - the Roman felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. 

When they air vent finally stopped trying to kill them, and Jedediah asked him about what he asked, Octavius held himself together and shrugged it off, pretending that it never happened. 

———

When Octavius finally saw Lancelot for the first time, he was stunned by how similar the knight looked to his western friend; shaggy, blond hair, and blue eyes that glistened like the ocean. Obviously the Roman general was going to be enchanted by the Englishman’s looks. 

Octavius couldn’t help but notice the glare Jedediah sent to the Brit, and silently hoped it was somewhat owed to jealousy. 

———  
As the exhibits all laid on the roof, not dying, per-say, but returning back to un-living museum pieces, Octavius heard a strained “I’ll take that hand now.” from his best friend.

So touched, and almost reduced to tears, the Roman reached out to grasp Jedediah’s hand. 

Even if they were about to never be alive again, Octavius was overjoyed, and couldn’t think of any other way he’d prefer to ‘die’.

———

When they didn’t freeze - after Lancelot finally turned the centre piece - Octavius did the only thing he could think of; he kissed Jedediah. 

The cowman was shocked, and the Roman could feel it, but just before the older man was about to pull away, Jed laughed against Octy’s lips, and grasped the general’s face with one hand, pulling him back into another kiss, which both responded to this time. 

All throughout this, they never let go of each other’s hands.


End file.
